Eyes of the Ghost
by Cartooniac
Summary: *BASED ON EYES: THE HORROR GAME* Mara's parents have went, and now she has too, thanks to an unexpected psychopath. Although, now she has to deal with thieves trying to loot her now-abandoned house. And her body is kind of lost, too.
1. Chapter 1: Windowless

***NOTE: IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT "EYES: THE HORROR GAME" IS, WATCH THESE VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE FOR AN INTRODUCTION:***

**PewDiePie:**  
**- watch?v=4Qy_HtfWiPE**

**Markiplier:**  
**- watch?v=ozZruTr-CK4**  
**- watch?v=5gitMw1gN0U**

**EricVanWilderman:**  
**- watch?v=1M2fEeuBme0**

**Also, you can download the game using the link on my Profile. Prepare to be scared! :)**

* * *

_Red. All I see is red. Then it fades to black. My eyes open slowly and heavily. It feels as if there's glue sticking them together._

_I don't see the room yet. I see flashes, visions. I remember the blade, glowing silver in the light. I could feel the cold, cold steel touching my neck. Slicing._

_Questions run through my head._

_Who?_

_What?_

_Where?_

_When?_

Why?

_I get up, my body feeling lighter than usual. Strange._

_My mind is foggy. I can't remember what happened, but I'm starting to recognize the place. The bed. The windowless white walls._

_I'm in my bedroom._

Carl_, says a strange voice in my head. I don't recall the name, but it definitely sounds familiar. Not in a good way, though. Anger and sorrow suddenly run through my veins. I don't know why._

Carl_, I try to echo back, but my mouth hurts too much. It feels as if it's exposed, drying up. Something is wrong. My teeth feel weird, too. Something is definitely wrong._

_The mirror leans still against the wall behind me._

_I turn around._

_Even though the room is dark, I can still see myself. My head is there. But only my head._

_Suddenly, I remember everything._


	2. Chapter 2: Past Reflections

_Carl. I remember every detail of his face._

* * *

_Mara,_ he says, gently shutting the bedroom door. _You look beautiful today._

_Why thank you,_ I respond, the usual butterflies I feel around him intensifying.

_I can make you more beautiful._

_Huh?_ What is he saying?

_I can give you the most flawless face in the world..._ He chuckles. Was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?

_What do you mean?_

_Let me operate on you._ He lays out a bunch of plastic-surgery related tools. Oh, I almost forgot; Carl is a plastic surgeon-in-training. It is his third year in Surgeon School.

Of course I'll be glad to help out with his dream career.

_Oh. But what about Father? I need his permission._

Carl shrugs_. He'll thank me after what I've done. _Hmm... Father_ did _care a lot about my appearance. I didn't buy those bottles of makeup sitting on my dresser, doing nothing but gathering dust.

Although I get this extremely uneasy feeling, I agree. There's no use trying to ignore his irresistible green eyes anyways.

_Umm...sure._

_Okay. I'll just inject this conscious sedation._

I do not know what a "conscious sedation" is.

_It'll put you to sleep._

_Okay._

The needle pierces my skin. My eyelids start to heavy as I feel myself slipping into a deep sleep.

_Sweet dreams, beautiful._ He lets out a long, ominous chortle.

Is it me, or does it sound a little demented?

* * *

_Mara..._

I hear Carl's voice. How long has it been? Hours? Days?

_Your operation is complete._

I slowly open my eyes. They feel strangely heavy.

_Look how magnificent you look,_ Carl says, dragging the mirror up behind me.

_Thank you,_ I try to respond, but my mouth hurts too much. It feels as if it's exposed, drying up. Something is wrong. My teeth feel weird, too. Something is definitely wrong.

I turn around, facing the mirror.

And scream.

He has crafted all my teeth into long fangs lining my mouth, even on my extended jaw; carved across my cheeks, into a wide, permanent smile. The whites of my eyes are dyed red, and my skin is whiter than before. Too white.

_W-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!_

Carl smiles, somewhat forebodingly.

_Don't you love it?_

I collapse to the floor, my eyes burning just from the tears. _You ruined my face!_

His smile fades, quickly replaced with pure anger. _You don't like it?_

_N-no..._

_Well, I like it._

_I-I don't care. _

_I LOVE it, actually. _

Carl twitches, his perfect smile glowing eerily in the fluorescent light.

_W-what do you mean?_

_If you don't like it, I'll keep it._

It is too late before I notice the long steel knife slicing into my neck.


	3. Chapter 3: Ghost Senses

_**Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. The file kept deleting by itself on top of my constant procrastinating.** _

* * *

A scream clogs up my throat as I stare at my reflection in the mirror, taking in the full impact of the memory. _Carl._ He did this to me.

The whole house is vacant, I can tell by my gut feeling. _Where is father?_ As far as I could remember, he was out on some errands when I was with Carl.

Forcing myself to leave my past reflections, I drift out the door slightly ajar. The hallway is quiet and dark. I feel so weightless, like my legs never existed. I know he has hid my body somewhere, too.

I need to find Carl and stop him before he kills anyone else.

Everything seems to be covered in a fine layer of dust. _What if I was out for so long that father died of old age?_

_Nonsense. I'm not believing he's dead until I see his actual corpse._

Halfway down the hall, everything suddenly starts shaking. Really, really hard. I hear screaming. _My_ screaming.

_**N-NOOOOOOOOO!**_

I lose control and my head (what else?) takes a low dip. The remaining guts hanging from my disembodied neck barely brace the floor. The walls rattle slightly, and so does my head, due to all the questions swirling around and around within.

_Who?_

_What?_

_When?_

_Where?_

_Why?_

The wind whistles in reply. _Where is that draft coming from?_

My head is still spinning as I reach the grand spiral staircase. I'm confused as to why the stairs don't creak anymore when I realize that there's no longer anything stepping on them.

_That's right; I don't have legs anymore._

I'm almost to the first floor when I freeze to a sound that brings sheer horror.

I hear the front door creak open. It's probably impossible to hear it from where I am, but still, I hear it as if it's right in front of me. There are some muffled voices, none of which I recognize, and then the door slams shut with a groan.

I am no longer alone.

* * *

_**This is the part where the actual game begins! I'll update soon, don't worry.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Eyes

_**Okay, so I'm doing this chapter in the player's point of view, so don't get confused. BTW, I might be updating about once every three weeks. If that's too slow, then sorry, because I have a very busy schedule. Anyways, enjoy! ^_^**_

* * *

I flip off my cell phone as the dim fluorescence of my flashlight illuminates the small room.

_Make a map,_ I remember Carl saying. _The place is HUGE!_

I shove my hands deep into my pockets until my fingers grasp a pencil and rumpled paper. I quickly draw a small square in the corner, as well as the door that must lead to the hall. As soon as I shove the paper back into my pocket, my eyes instantly land on a small cupboard.

Carl's voice rings in my head once more_. I've packed in the stuff I want and hid them well around the house._ _All those visits have paid off._..

The old cupboard groans as I open it. In the corner there is a small moneybag, just as Carl described. _You can find up to twenty moneybags. Now go!_

I head into the hallway. There's one sitting on a table.

I'm hit with a wave of anxiety as I drop it into my knapsack. And it's not because I'm stuck in an old, abandoned mansion taking things that don't belong to me, it's because I've never done something like this in my entire life, nor would I ever think of.

_One down, nineteen to go._

I find another on a shelf._ Two down, eighteen to go._

_ It isn't that bad, _I reassure myself. I continue down the dark all until I freeze to a sound other than my sneakers thumping against the polished wood floors. It's a woman's, and she's screaming. The echoes bounce to and fro down the long hall, making the walls shake. I feel my sanity drain for a brief second as a small draft sends a chill down my spine. _Be fast_, I tell myself. My senses are acting up, reminding me why Carl chose me in the first place.

_You have talent,_ he said. _You have the Eyes._

Everything is fitting in like a big puzzle. The draft. The Voice. My senses tingling. Carl. The moneybags. _The Eyes._

This house is haunted, and now both me and Carl know it.


End file.
